It's Who You Are
by Chrysantha Justine Addison
Summary: Set a year after the first film. This fanfic is all about family a little spice of drama and all about being yourself.


**It's Who You Are **

**Okay, we all know that Naveen's accent is incredibly gorgeous (thanks Bruno Campus). But what if someone didn't like is accent at all, in fact what if someone discriminated him just because of his accent. This FanFic is for people who feel insecure about whom they are (especially teenagers). This is a one shot full of family, a little spice of drama and just being yourself. (And if any of you are reading Jordynn, I might be able to update today or tomorrow)**

**

* * *

**

The sun shined brightly in the sky, shining down in New Orleans. The people went on their midday business. Newsboys yelled the current news, trying to hear themselves over the crowd. The paved road was full of people, as everyone greeted each other in hugs and waves. The southern dialects of "ya'll" and "ain't" hovered over the air. Naveen was pretty much used to the New Orleans commotion, even after to being here for a year, to him, it was just another day in New Orleans.

Naveen knew that his old self wouldn't have been able to appreciate the real beauty of Louisiana (well maybe the music was one thing he cared about), it had only been a year ago, and that he was sent to America. Naveen shook his head at how he was so carefree back then all he cared about was the jazz music, the fact that he was cut off by his parents was far off his mind. Still, Naveen knew that he would have been the same guy today if it wasn't for the love of his life … Tiana. Naveen had to admit, he thought that Tiana was a "stick in the mud" when he first met her. After all, they didn't really get along after an attempt to change Naveen back into a human, only to have Tiana turn into a frog as well. But soon after meeting his now best friend Louis and his now deceased friend Ray, he realized that Tiana did have a fun side. Soon, he soon began to fall in love with her. This was pretty abnormal for Naveen to really fall in love with someone (he did have a record for breaking girls heart back in Maldonia) but in someway it seemed like they were meant to be, like it was fate in someway. Little did Naveen know at the time, he began to realize that Tiana was more important to him, rather than being a prince?

Eventually, Naveen and Tiana got married and now own a restaurant called "Tiana's Palace". Louis had moved in with them in exchange for protecting them if a burglar ever tried to get in – and not to play his trumpet while they were sleeping. Tiana had improved in her dancing and was usually seen dancing at the restaurant (which was a shock to most of her friend and her mother) while Naveen had improved in cooking (which was a shock to his parents and his seven year old brother). And they had recently had a baby girl which they had named after Ray's lover, Evangeline.

Evangeline had her mother's features but she inherited her hazel eyes from her dad. Evangeline knew a lot of things even after being 5 months old. She knew that her mother's benigts were delicious. She always giggled whenever her dad called her "angel". And whenever Louis played his trumpet she clapped her hands in excitement. But even though she surrounded in a happy infant life, she was never able to say her first word. No matter how hard Tiana and Naveen tried she never said a word.

Naveen shook his head at the thought of Evangeline saying her first word. While he thought it was going to be "Daddy", Tiana was sure that Evangeline was a mommy's girl and would say "Mommy", while Louis thought it would be "frog" for some reason.

Naveen pondered on this as he made his way towards the restaurant pushing Evangeline on a stroller. Ever since the Stock Market Crash, the economy was going downhill and Tiana and Naveen had to decide to extend the hours to earn more money for not only them and Evangeline but for the others too. As Naveen checked his watch 12:05 , he bit his lip and only could hope that Tiana wouldn't freak that he was five minutes late , after all their daughter wanted ice cream. Taking Evangeline into his arms, he kissed her cheek and said "See what you made me do Angel, we're 5 minutes late from our walk no?" As he had expected, Evangeline had giggled, her dimples showing. He smiled and made him way into the full restaurant.

To Naveen (and Evangeline's delight) jazz music blasted onto the speakers. Evangeline clapped her hands as she squealed.

"Aw Angel, you like the music don't you." Naveen said, fixing the green dress she was wearing. He began to scratch his head, something he always did whenever he was nervous. As expected he had seen Tiana with her hands on her hips no sign of happiness on her face.

"I thought you'd be here by noon." She said her voice flat.

"Sorry, but your daughter wanted an ice cream and the line was long-"Naveen started as Tiana took Evangeline from him.

Tiana shook her head looking at Evangeline's hazel eyes "Did you know that your father can be full of excuses sometimes Evangeline?" she playfully asked.

"I'm telling you the truth Tiana!" Naveen exclaimed "She was crying because we were passing the ice cream place and-" He suddenly stopped looking at Tiana's look as her stone cold face was now replaced with a playful grin, something she always did whenever she was joking with her husband. Naveen rolled his eyes playfully as Tiana said "You know I'm just playing with you right?" Naveen grinned giving his wife a peck on the lips "I love you too Tiana."

"Did Evangeline say anything yet?" Tiana asked, she was just as excited of Evangeline saying her first word as Naveen was.

"No, I just wish she'll say her first word already." Naveen groaned.

Tiana shook her head, "Naveen, don't rush life, besides, you won't like it when she reaches the age when she starts dating." She pointed out smirking as she took Evangeline to her crib so she could nap. Naveen widened his eyes as he called out "By the time that happens, she'll be dead."

* * *

Naveen continued to serve until 7pm, he could feel his eyes drooping as he went over to the last customer of the night. He could feel his carefree side again urging him to skip this customer so he can spend the rest of the night with his wife and kid. But he knew that his wife and his kid was the main reason why he was doing this. If the economy got any worse, he wanted Tiana and Evangeline to be safe and happy. As he got closer he realized that the guy was white and had on a black suit. Naveen bit his lip; he knew that white people weren't the best customers they had. In fact they were racist against people who were colored skinned – and even though he wasn't of African American decent, that included him. He sighed, if it was for Tiana and Evangeline, than it was worth it.

Giving the customer his best smile he took out a pen and paper "Hello sir, what would you like this evening?"

The man narrowed his eyes at him "What did you say?"

"Hello sir, what would you like this evening?" He said, loud enough for him to hear.

The man said "What?" Naveen did his best not to roll his eyes as he said to himself, Faldi Fandonza, was this guy deaf?

"What would you like this evening sir?" he said, managing to keep the frustration out of his voice.

The man looked at him for a long time then asking Naveen for another waiter.

Naveen furrowed his eyebrows, why would he want another waiter, what was wrong with him?

"I'm sorry, sir but I am the only waiter here." He said.

The man rolled his eyes in disgust "Well, could you try to speak in proper English then?" he asked. Naveen blinked a couple of times, now this man was certainly being rude

"I beg your pardon sir, but I am from Maldonia and if I see noting wrong with my accent then neither should you."

He couldn't believe what was happening; this guy simply disliked him, just because of his accent. Naveen was more that outraged at this man. He wanted to punch him with all that his arm could let him, but he knew that by doing that, it was most likely that Evangeline would barley know him as she grew up into a teenager.

The man then stood up, facing Naveen's face. Naveen stood up straighter facing his glare, slightly fearing that he might punch him as they were able to do that with no charge.

"I demand to see the manager!" he exclaimed. Naveen smirked, knowing that the manager was his wife, but before he could call Tiana, she found her out of the kitchen crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Is there a problem sir." She asked, her eyebrows arching.

The man then pointed at Naveen, "This man, refuses to change his accent, I can barley understand him talking." Tiana smiled as she replied

"That man is my husband, and I can understand him perfectly and his friends can understand him. Like it or not sir, there are many people in this world that speak in different accents so if you cant accept that then maybe you should eat somewhere else."

The man glared at Tiana for a split second as he grabbed his hat, leaving before he said "Screw this place I hope this burns down." As he slammed the door, Tiana walked away, leaving Naveen to think about what had just happened.

* * *

Naveen kept silent, for the rest of the night, still awake in his bed. He kept replaying the events at the restaurant in his mind, over and over like a record player. Ever since he was born he was proud of his Maldonia culture and proud of where he came from. He couldn't help but feel so self conscious of his image. He remembered when he was back in Maldonia; his accent was adored by girls, even as a kid. He sighed as he heard his daughter crying in the other room. Walking over to her he picked her up from the crib "What's wrong Angel, huh? Why won't you sleep huh?" He sat down at a nearby rocking chair, staying as he rocked Evangeline to sleep. He let her suck her thumb looking at the sky where he saw the two evening stars shining brighter than ever.

"Cant sleep?" a voice said, snapping Naveen from his thoughts. He looked to see Tiana walking over to him.

"Evangeline couldn't sleep." Naveen smiled looking down only to see his only daughter staring at the midmorning sky. "And now she's watching the sky." He chuckled. As silence hovered the air again Tiana spoke up, "Still, mad about what happened?" she asked Naveen. He looked up and nodded his head.

"Tiana sighed "Look Naveen, that guy was probably jealous that he couldn't make his dream come true like we did." She pointed out, only to have Naveen respond with silence.

"Naveen, your accent is nothing to be ashamed of; I find it very different and something that I like about you. It brings out the best in you and your Maldonian culture. Sure, we lost one customer, but that's his loss, if he can accept who you are that he wasn't worth it in the first place." Tiana continued "Naveen, that's you're accent, it's who you are, be proud of it." She said. Naveen turned over to her smiling as he passionately kissed her lips. Naveen never knew how, Tiana could cheer him up like that but he loved her for that.

"Okay, I feel better now." He grinned as he opened his arms to let Tiana lay on his chest. Seeing that Evangeline was still not sleeping Tiana picked her up showing her the two evening stars.

"Look Evangeline, that's Ray and Evangeline" she pointed at the two stars. "Those are our two friends who are looking down at us." Evangeline grinned as she blurted out her first word.

"Achidanza!"

Both Tiana and Naveen's eyes widened as she squealed in laughter. They looked at each other, their expressions saying the same thing "Did she just say her first word?" They looked down at her again as Naveen said "Evangeline … what did you say?"

"Achidanza!" she repeated clapping her hands. Naveen and Tiana could only laugh, both happy that Evangeline had finally done something they had anticipated for months. As Naveen put Evangeline in her bed he smiled Tiana was right, his accent was nothing to be ashamed of and it was nothing to hide. After all, he was Prince Naveen of Maldonia, who better to represent his hometown in America, than him? Well maybe Evangeline.

* * *

In life, we are all met with difficult challenges. One of those challenges is finding out who we are in the world. Sometimes we change ourselves to fit in with others, but…Why? Why can't you accept yourself for who you are? Whatever it is you're trying to hide, (your religion, ethnicity or whatever) let it out, and show the world what you're made of. Take a page from Naveen's book and be yourself. **It's who you are.**


End file.
